Transcendent: Back From The Dead
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: Omega Maxima Had Once Been Renowned As One Of The Greatest Leaders Before Optimus Prime. But She Was Lost In A Battle Between Her And Megatron. Or So They Had Thought. Now She Is Back And Heading Towards Earth, With Revenge And Secrets Of Her Own.
1. Prologue

_Authors Note: Hello my dear readers. It has been a while since I have written and posted a Transformers Fanfic. Which saddens me because I love them and it's what I'm good at. But no longer will you need to wait. For this one has been in the making for quite some time and I thought I'd get started posting it so you have something epic to read when you're bored. _

_So my lovely fans. Without further adieu, I give you, the latest and greatest._

_Transcendent: Back From The Dead._

_by Bubblicious Genius_

_Enjoy._

Prologue

"Megatron!" yelled the deep metallic voice of Optimus Prime as he flung himself at his arch enemy, the leader of the Decepticons.

Both Bots were sent to the ground, one by the impact, the other by his sheer momentum. The two giants wrestled amongst the ground, gauntlets flying, metal scraping, oil and Energon splattering.

The two troops of the Autobots and the Decepticons had met in battle when the alarm had alerted the Autobots of Decepticon trouble near a high voltage plant in a restricted area. They arrived ready and more than willing to foil their plans, whatever it may be. As soon as the Autobots appeared, blasts from cannons and lasers immediately fired, as the Decepticon leader had commanded. It was an ambush, and all hell broke loose between the two armies.

Autobots and Decepticons a like fought one another, not holding anything back as punches were thrown, sparks flew, and autonomous robotic organism blood was spilled.

Megatron managed to pin Optimus Prime and laughed evilly.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight, Prime, I never knew you had grown so weak" Megatron smiled "It's the planet and it's inhabitants, you've grown soft enough to barely do any ounce of damage. You're pathetic" he spat.

Optimus Prime growled and rolled Megatron onto his back and pinned him, beginning his assault as he threw punches at Megatron's metal face.

"You're wrong as always Megatron. I am stronger than you, knowing that I am protecting something that matters to me, that I care for, and not for me and my selfish needs like you" Optimus said loud and clear.

Megatron snarled and kicked Optimus off of him. He quickly stood and blasted a few rounds at Optimus with his cannon. But unfortunately for him, Optimus dodged each one. He became frustrated and charged at Optimus with anger and fury. Optimus was ready for the charge and quickly grabbed Megatron's fists with his own. Both locked in the heat of battle.

But something caught both of their optics as something burning a hell fire fell from the pitch black, starless sky. They realized it was heading straight towards the battle field...


	2. Long Time No See

Chapter 1: Long Time No See

Everyone on the battle field soon realized that something was falling from the sky and heading straight towards them. They had no time to react as the burning ball collided with the ground, causing a huge crater to form. Trees were blown away, the ground was broken apart, and the dumbfounded Bots were shaken off their feet on impact. Only Megatron and Optimus Prime had regained footing, staring curiously at the smoldering rock. Steam was pouring from the searing hot asteroid as it sat in the cold night air, making a thick smokescreen to onlookers.

Both Megatron and Optimus stood staring at the gigantic asteroid, wondering where it had come from, or to be more precise...why it had come to Earth.

Suddenly, the Asteroid began to crack and splinter, piece after piece falling from its form. A bright light emitted from the cracks in the rock, causing the whole top half of the asteroid to break away. The only thing anyone could see was a mysterious shadow from behind the blinding mist. Megatron and Optimus Prime were both on their guard as they watched the figure climb out of the shell with grace, curtained behind the shade of fumes. They exchanged quick glances.

"Cyclonis! Get this annoying mist out of the way!" ordered Megatron.

"Y-yes, sir!" came a whinny reply.

The sound of helicopter propellers spinning could be heard as the steam began to vanish. Once the mist cleared and the propellers slowed, everyone stood in shock and fright at the sight before them: even the leaders could not help but let their jaws drop in surprise. There, just a few feet in front of the asteroid remnants, was a crouching Fembot.

Her armor was as Ebony as darkness itself. Her face, gauntlets and feet were as white as fear. Her midsection and trim was a shimmering silver, whilst her lips were a deadly devil red. And her optics were a radiant golden color like that of the rising sun.

After a moment, the female bot stood up straight. She was slightly shorter than Megatron, seeing as Optimus was smaller than the Decepticon by a few feet when he was not combined with anything.

The femme stared at the two leaders with an expressionless face, taking her right hand and popping open a metal pocket on her hip. She took out something that looked a lot like cigarette. She brought it to her fiery red lips and flipped open the tip of her thumb, creating a flame to light the so called 'cigarette'.

Clicking her thumb closed, the fire disappearing within it. She took a drag of her 'cigarette' and shut off her optics for a moment as she savored the flavor of the energon in her mouth. Taking the 'cigarette' between her index and middle finger, she removed it from her lips and huffed the smoke out softly from her mouth. Taking a deep breath the rest of it came out of the vents in her neck.

She put her optics back online, its golden light staring right into the Autobot and Decepticon. She gave a small smile and drew another drag, this time dispensing its fog into the air in a straight line.

"Long time no see" she said with a gentle but gruff whispered voice. This was quite intimidating if you asked some of the Decepticons that were hiding behind their enemies like cowards.

Optimus and Megatron felt their jaws drop to the floor, not being able to believe what they were seeing, or in fact, hearing.

"By the Allspark" gasped Optimus Prime astounded.

"Omega Maxima?" asked Megatron.

The Fembot took another drag and blew out a heart shaped smoke ring at the two leaders "The one and only, darlings" she said with a hazy seductiveness and a wicked smile upon her blood red lips.

If it was not for their positions as leaders they would have melted into liquid metal at her words. They shook themselves from her lusty lullaby.

"I thought you were dead, they told me..." started Optimus but was cut off by a cloud of her vapor in his face.

He flinched, even though he knew that the smoke was harmless, it was just chopped and dried up energon in a burnable material. He knew it was one of her ways of having energy without drinking energon. He also knew it was somehow recycling the energon that was already running through her circuits.

Suddenly she was right in front of him and no one even saw her move. She took another puff of her energon cigarette and shut off her optics as she let it slip through her vents, before bringing them back online quickly. She grabbed Optimus by the neck, her long titanium nails at the end of her fingers digging into the metal that protected his neck. She felt him squirm beneath her grasp, clutching at her arm and hand. She chuckled.

"They told you what? That I was decommissioned in battle?" she cackled evilly, making everyone, even Megatron, shiver.

Optimus nodded slowly, trying to get free. She glared at him and dropped him, leaving him in a crumbled pile on the ground. She turned, her back facing Megatron and Optimus. She snickered.

"I was, in a matter of speaking" she turned sharply, making Megatron jump. She smiled at his response "If I remember correctly it was by a certain Decepticon, that I so vengefully hate" she said as her smile turned into a toxic scowl towards Megatron.

"I did no such thing" he lied, acting defensive.

She glared at Megatron "Oh really?" she asked.

She took the last drag of her energon cigarette and held the fumes in her mouth while she took and twisted the burning butt in her palm, flicking it away. She blew the heavy smog in Megatron's face which caught him off guard. The next thing he knew was her in front of him with a hateful expression and then he felt a kick to his midsection that had such force that he was sent flying threw multiple trees, splintering them all in half.

He found himself a long dash away from where he had stood. He was surprised at her speed and power. She was walking toward him, casually. He glared at her.

"Stay away from me, you glitch. No wonder I wanted to kill you" He said, anger rising within his circuits.

She just glared back and kept walking until she was in front of him. She knelt down, leaning lower to face him. She looked him straight in the optics.

"I will get you for what you did to me Megatron. I promise you this" she said, her voice full of malice, which also resided in her now tinted red optics.

He watched with an odd expression as she leaned her face towards his. She kissed him, softly, lustfully, with her ruby lips. He felt his optics go offline in pleasure as he returned it. The feeling of her lips on his was so sickeningly sweet.

Before he could react, he was thrown backwards. He felt high voltages surging through his entire being in a matter of seconds. She had pushed him into a conductor, unmercifully.

She stood there watching Megatron short circuit, a smile on her lips. She knew he was not going to die from this, besides, there were far more harsher things she had in store for him.

"Fear my kiss, Megatron" she said smiling, folding her arms over her chassis "for it is the kiss of death, and it will be your last" she finished, grinning wickedly.

Megatron's men came running to their leaders' side and pried him from the clutches of the electrical wires. He collapsed on the ground before her, motionless. She had a satisfied look on her face, but this was not enough, it was not even the beginning of her revenge. She was going to make him go mad with paranoia, making him think she's out there somewhere plotting his demise, which she was, but she was going to have fun first. She was going to make him pay.

She looked at Megatron's troops and grimaced. 'What an ugly bunch' she thought.

"Tell your precious leader, there's more where that came from, and then some" she growled.

They all glared at her and left, vaporizing into thin air. She knew she would see them again, and soon. All the more excited for her to be, so she can continue playing her game. She chuckled and walked back to the Autobots. A Smug, confident grin upon her face.


	3. Omega Maxima

Chapter 2: Omega Maxima

The large femme stopped beside Optimus Prime, staring at his troops, remembering some of them, the rest were new to her. She turned her head to look at Optimus.

"So, how have you been since the day I last saw you. I can see that you have new recruits" she said looking at a few of the younger Autobots.

Optimus gave her a slight confused look. He remembered she always had a constantly switching mood, she seemed to have a little more control over it now, it seemed to him, as she took out her anger on Megatron. But besides that she seemed to be exactly the same, but perhaps a little more darker than usual.

The Fembot known as Omega Maxima caught Optimus staring at her from the corner of her optics and looked over at him. She never really liked anyone staring at her, even if she knew she had been the most attractive Fembot on Cybertron back before Megatron had supposedly killed her. But she was not so easily played a fool.

She shook herself from her thoughts for a moment and remembered she was being stared at.

"You know if you keep staring at me like that, you're going to blow out your pretty yellow optics, Optimus" she said smoothly, with a hint of anger.

Optimus cleared his vocal processor and looked away from her, a pinch of embarrassment warming his metal cheeks. He took a few steps forward towards his men.

"Men, this is Omega Maxima some of you may remember her, some of you have just met and heard of her. She was once leader of the Autobots, until her supposed death by the hands of Megatron, which her rank and leadership was then put in my hands in the aftermath" Optimus explained to the other Autobots. Some nodded, others were still confused.

"And I can see I left them in fair hands" she said a little sarcastically as she folded her arms over her chassis.

He looked over at her, bowing his head slightly.

"You abandoned our planet, let it be ripped apart by war and left it uninhabitable. You have single handedly doomed us all to fade away from existence. But here's some good news" she started, putting up a finger. She walked forward, a fake smile on her face, which soon fell once she stood in front of Optimus "we're going to destroy the humans home world in the process of the never ending war between us and the Decepticons" she said, her optics baring into Optimus as she leaned down to get in his face.

"Well that does not sound like good news to me" said a yellow and red Autobot with blue optics.

She turned her head to look at the young mech, then turned her whole body to walk over to him.

"What is your name, soldier?" she asked the young Bot curiously, as she slowly, casually walked over to him.

"Hot Shot, Ma'am" he said.

"Well dear Hot Shot that is because," she began nicely as she stopped in front of him. Her expression soon changed to anger "I was being sarcastic!" she barked at him.

The Autobot known as Hot Shot jumped in surprise at how quickly her voice changed.

Omega then turned around to look back at Optimus, anger protruding from her golden optics "If I knew" she started, anger threatening to break through her words "that all Pit would break loose when you obtained leadership, out of my wishes no doubt, I would have never went into hibernation to repair myself!"

She felt her whole body turning hot with fury as energon boiled within her "I thought I could trust you to take care of the Autobots, to take care of Cybertron, to fulfill my ambition and dreams of peace" she took a deep breath and stood up straight "but I guess I was wrong about you..." she said looking right at him.

Optimus bowed his head, ashamed "I am sorry that I have failed you, Omega" he said sadly.

Omega sighed deeply and patted his back "There is nothing you or I, or anyone, can do about it now. Megatron will never cease his rampage of tyrany. He never dies, he is like me, I refuse to give in to defeat, and death, like surrender, is a defeat." she took a deep breath and sighed "which makes us caught in a dilemma" she finished.

Omega looked at Optimus for a moment and gave him a small smile "But I know you did the best to your abilities to defeat him, so I give you credit for trying"

Optimus smiled back and stood up straight.

Omega nodded her head to him and turned on her heals to face his men "By the way, Prime" she started, sounding serious with business.

Optimus jumped at the sudden formal talk and saluted "Yes Omega, Ma'am" he addressed.

Omega looked over her shoulder "You are forgiven" she said and turned back forward, walking between his troops.

Optimus let her walking away process in his CPU for a minute before he reacted "Omega!" he called out.

Omega turned and looked at him "Yes, Optimus Prime?" she replied.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

She gave a small laugh "Well darling, I have to find myself something to turn into so that I may fit in with this world, do I not?" she asked, a small smile on her red lips and a thin metal bar rising above her optics in question.

"Well, yes" he started, but was cut off.

"Ok then" she said and kept walking until she jumped over the restriction fence with ease.

The Autobots watched after her in awe.

"Autobots, back to base, all except for Hot Shot" he ordered, walking over to Hot Shot.

Everyone began disappearing in thin air, leaving Optimus and Hot Shot alone.

"Why am I staying Optimus?" he asked curiously.

"Because" started Optimus "You are going to help me keep an eye on Omega Maxima" he said.

"But Optimus, she hates me" said Hot Shot gesturing to where he had last seen the Fembot.

"Hot Shot she doesn't hate you, she's just the type of Autobot that if she doesn't really know you, she's harsh on you" said Optimus as he lead them both to the gate and jumped over it, landing with a loud thud. Hot Shot followed.

"Oh, Ok then..." said Hot Shot not completely understanding but he was not going to further question his leader.

"Now where did she...Oh there she is" Optimus said as he saw Omega hiding behind some trees near the highway below.

The two Autobots kept a distance as they watched the old leader of the Autobots struggle to find something to her liking, time after time hearing her curse in Cybertronian because she could not find anything.

"Aha, perfect!" exclaimed Omega as she finally found what she wanted and scanned the vehicle going by her on the highway.

She downloaded the data and turned around with a smile, finding Optimus and Hot Shot watching her. She raised a thin metal eyebrow and looked questionably at the two mechs.

"Well let us see it" said Optimus, knowing she could transform now.

She smiled "Transform!" she exclaimed as her metal body began to shift and change. The sound of whirring and twisting metal emitted from her, echoing a few feet.

Her metal robot body had become the most sleek and shiny Hummer H2. She drove up to them and swerved to show the side of her alt form. Opening her suicide doors, she showed them the interior, then shut the doors and started to drive away, an extra tire hanging on her tailgate that showed the Autobot logo.

The two mechs could not help but stare at her. She was gorgeous. They sat there watching after her until they realized she was leaving.

"Hey wait up!" said Hot Shot as he transformed and sped after Omega, Optimus quickly doing the same.

Omega started laughing and drove faster "Catch me if you can!" she yelled speeding through the grass which made dirt fly up and splat against the Autobots chasing her.

"Wow, she's fast for an old Bot, even as a Hummer she's faster than me" said Hot Shot to Optimus.

"Did you just call me an old Bot, punk?" she asked in a threatening voice, slamming on the breaks so that she came up between the two mechs.

"Uh...No Omega, Ma'am" Hot Shot gulped as Omega came up beside him.

"Really?" she asked, beginning to laugh evilly "Well then, I guess you won't mind if this 'old' femme makes you eat her vapor trails" she said and blasted off with such speed that when the smoke from her exhaust pipe had cleared she was gone.

"For the love of Primus, Omega come back here!" exclaimed Optimus.

"She is really energetic isn't she?" asked Hot Shot.

"You have no Idea" replied Optimus as the two chased after Omega Maxima.


	4. Evil Plan

Chapter 3: Evil Plan

In the Decepticon base, a very unhappy Megatron sat on his throne. He had scuffs and burns on his metal armor from the electrocution he got from Omega Maxima. He glared at nothing in particular and pounded his fist on the arm of the chair.

"Curse that Omega Maxima, I should have made sure she was dead" he growled and clenched his fist tighter "I will not be making the same mistake twice" he said to himself.

Cyclonis and two other Decepticons heard their leader talking to himself and slowly approached him.

"Megatron are you alright?" asked one that had features of a tank.

"I wouldn't believe he was, seeing that he got his aft kicked by a fembot" said the Decepticon known as Cyclonis who laughed like a complete psychopath.

Megatron growled, He brought out his cannon and aimed it at Cyclonis, pulled the trigger and fired, hitting the Bot in the chest. Cyclonis flew backwards and hit a wall with an 'oof'.

The tank Decpeticon looked at Cyclonis "That's what you get for rubbing our leaders defeats in his face" the Bot shook a coiled finger at him.

"Shut up Demolishor!" Megatron growled angrily.

"Sorry lord Megatron" said Demolishor getting on his knees and bowing.

"Why must I be surrounded by fools?" Megatron asked in a gruff whisper as he put a metal hand over his face, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair.

He began thinking on a plan to get rid of that pesky Fembot Omega Maxima, grumbling inaudibly as he did so. Starscream, Megatron's second in command watched silently from a shadowed corner of the room, thinking of a plan to get back in good graces with the Decepticon leader.

'Maybe I can take care of that accursed Fembot for Megatron, then he will surely award me and thank me for my good deed, then once I'm on his good side I will double cross him and take over the Decepticon army, becoming their leader' thought Starscream to himself, a sly smirk upon his metal lips 'after all Deception is part of the Decepticon name, so what kind of Decepticon would I be if I didn't Deceive my leader?' he smiled, more confidently then ever and removed himself from the shadows.

Megatron looked over to see Starscream and smiled ever so slightly "Ah, Starscream" he announced.

Starscream grimaced, but not noticeably and saluted "Permission to go down to earth, sir" he said drawing out the word 'sir' a little to much.

Megatron frowned "Why ever for Starscream?" he asked.

Starscream bit his metal lip and forced himself to be nice "It's a surprise Lord Megatron" he said sounding sweet. In his head he was kicking himself and making sour faces.

Megatron was surprised by this and looked at Starscream suspiciously "You know I don't like surprises Starscream" he said harshly.

"But, Megatron sir, It'll be a good surprise, maybe even an excellent surprise" said Starscream stumbling slightly.

Megatron looked at his second in command for a moment, still frowning but sighed "Fine, I'll allow it, but" he started leaning forward in his chair "you better not be thinking about double crossing me again because so help me I will beat your sorry self until your nothing but scrap metal!" he growled, turning into a yell when he got further along in his sentence.

Starscream cringed slightly "No, of coarse not mighty Megatron, I would never, I know my place" he said, mentally kicking himself again.

"You had better hope so" Megatron growled and waved his hand over to his right, opening a gateway to earth "now go" he commanded smoothly.

Starscream nodded and transformed into a fighter jet, zipping into the gateway and disappeared as it closed.

Megatron watched as Starscream disappeared and turned back over to Cyclonis and Demolishor and smiled deviously.

"Cyclonis" he said "Demolishor"

"Yes mighty Megatron?" the two said in unison as they bowed in front of their leader.

"Go after Starscream and make sure he does not try anything stupid" Megatron said casually as he opened another portal to earth.

"Yes, Megatron sir" they said again in unison, transforming into a tank and helicopter.

The two Decepticons entered through the gateway and disappeared, making the portal close. Megatron was then left alone in his thrown room, silence surrounding him, nothing to bother him. He sighed deeply and leaned his head back against his chair, shutting his optics off. He could finally get some peace and rest while those three goons of his were frolicking around down on earth doing who knows what. He smiled and dreamed of destroying his Autobot foes. And especially that blasted Omega Maxima.


	5. Old Friends

Chapter 4: Old Friends

Once Optimus and Hot Shot caught up to Omega they were panting, Omega only smiled at this.

"Overheating already you two?" she asked "I expected a little more of a challenge from the leader of the Autobots and a fast looking rookie" she said laughing.

"Well I never really did have your energy, Omega" said Optimus trying to catch his breath.

"And your just an amazing racer Omega, Ma'am" said Hot Shot, admitting defeat.

Omega laughed and pulled off onto a dirt road that lead into a uninhabited forest and stopped in front of a tree, transforming into her robot form. The others followed suit but once the two Autobots were out of vehicle mode they leaned up against a tree and sank down the trunks, sitting there, resting their aching tires. Omega chuckled and stretched her old bolts.

"Ah, I haven't felt this young in many millenniums" she said with a smile on her red lips "feels good to actually get out and use my gears again"

The Autobots looked at her strangely. Hot Shot looked over at Optimus.

"She acts like me, yet she's a pit of a lot older then I am" Hot Shot whispered to his leader.

"Yes, Omega Maxima was known back on Cybertron by her looks, her leadership, her attitude, and her young brave courageous spirit" Optimus whispered back "so really she's a young Bot at spark, but wiser than I or anyone for that matter"

"But how? Why is she so special?" Hot Shot asked.

"Hey!" called Omega as she saw the two whispering "there will be no whispering behind my back. Now, that's just mutiny waiting to happen" she started turning around, putting her back to the two "I may not be the leader of the Autobots anymore since I already passed down the matrix of leadership to Optimus. But I am still the superior officer" she told them turning her head to look over her shoulder to see Optimus and Hot Shot.

"We were just discussing uh..." Hot Shot stopped and thought a moment, though he could not wait too long or he knew Omega would get suspicious. He looked down at his feet and smiled "mushrooms" he said.

Omega turned around to face them and raised one of her thin metal eyebrows not only to give him an odd look, but also one that says 'I don't believe you'. "Mushrooms?" she asked unconvinced.

"Yeah, mushrooms. I was wondering if they were poisonous to humans if they ate them" said Hot Shot.

Omega looked at him for a while, still unconvinced but rolled her optics upwards then back down as she turned around "So are we ready to roll out and head to your base, or are we just going to stay here until we grow moss on our metal?" Omega asked still turned around.

Optimus stood, Hot Shot followed his actions quickly, nearly stumbling.

"We'll head out now, seeing as my pressure levels have gone back to normal and my tires have stopped smoking from trying to chase you" Optimus said trying to hint something at Omega, possibly sarcasm.

Omega only smiled "Good" she transformed without another word and slowly started to drive off so the others could catch up.

Optimus sighed "Acts like a leader one minute and a stubborn kid Bot the next" he sighed once more then transformed and drove after her.

Hot Shot stood there slightly confused but shook his head and transformed, speeding after the others.

It was about a good hours drive until the trio got to the Autobot base. They roamed off road into a canyon area. After driving for a few more minutes, curving around corners and avoiding crumbling rocks from the edge of the canyons peeks they reached a solid wall of granite. Optimus and Hot Shot transformed. Omega followed their motions and looked around, there was nothing there, it was all bare, the color of tan sand everywhere. She frowned wondering where the base was.

"Red Alert, open the entry hatch" Optimus commanded through his communicator that was embedded into his arm.

Omega watched a piece of the great granite wall slide into the ground, disappearing within the earth that had once risen it. To her surprise there was a metal tunnel that lead into the base behind it. Optimus and Hot Shot headed inside, she followed looking around with great curiosity, she had never seen a base be hidden behind a rock wall before. Truly, Optimus still had a few surprises up his sleeve to show her off. She laughed, knowing that she had taught him well.

After a whiles walk down the tunnel and through a few hallways they finally reached the heart of the base. The Command Center. Omega felt her spark jump as she saw how efficient it was, it was even complete with a shield coating like the rest of the base to keep the Decepticons from detecting them. It had been a long while since she had laid eyes on a grand stronghold such as this one. She had to restrain herself from hugging the wall, but thanked Primus that she was finally back where she belonged, back with her fellow Autobots.

Optimus looked over and saw his former Commander and leader scanning the base with her now brighter golden optics, figuring she was happy to be back in an Autobot base. He smiled.

"You ok, Omega?" he asked still smirking "It looks like you've gone weak in the knees" he joked.

Omega snapped out of her trance after hearing what Optimus said and looked over at him with a superior look "Look who's talkin'" she retorted and tripped him.

Optimus fell forward and landed flat on his face. Omega chuckled at the display.

"That'll teach you to mess with your old Commander, youngin'" her lips moving to make a smile that said 'Take that'.

All the Autobots that were gathered in the command center looked over to stare at Omega Maxima. She, in turn, looked back at them, folding her arms over her chassis.

"And what are you all looking at?" she asked, a hint of threat in her voice.

But they kept staring which started to agitate Omega. Suddenly an ancient looking Autobot pushed through the crowd and stopped to look at her. Omega's mouth almost dropped as she saw the ancient Autobot and flung her arms open, invitingly.

"Vector Prime!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

"Omega Maxima" Vector Prime sighed with happiness at the sight of his old friend.

The two embraced each other and to the crowds surprise, Vector Prime lifted Omega into the air and swung her around. She smiled happily and then was put down. Optimus had stood back up from his fall and watched the scene from a few feet away. He was happy that the two knew each other but was confused as to how.

"You know each other?" Optimus asked.

Omega looked at him and smiled brightly "Yes, we do" she said plainly.

"How?" Optimus asked, curiously.

Vector Prime smiled "That, will be a story for another day, Optimus" he told the Commander "right now I believe we should get Omega settled in"

Optimus still wanted to know how they knew each other but shook his head of it for the moment "Of coarse" he replied to Vector Primes last comment "come with me Omega" he told his old Commander and went to walk down a hallway.

Omega looked after Optimus, she then looked back at Vector Prime and smiled, kissing his cheek like a grandchild to a grandparent and walked after Optimus.

They walked through the vast base, moving down many hallways. Optimus would point out important things to her as they passed them, such as the med bay and the training area. Omega nodded to each thing he pointed out and noted it in her memory bank. They finally entered a very long, wide, hallway that she assumed was where the sleeping quarters resided. They walked down to the very end of the hall where there was a door, then two on either side, they faced to the right and Optimus opened it, showing Omega the room that would be hers.

She looked at it. It was slightly small, but livable. Besides your standard recharge bed, there was nothing else, the room was completely bare. Omega looked at Optimus and nodded.

"Thank you, Prime" she said, all of a sudden speaking formally.

Optimus looked up at her and nodded back and went to walk away.

"Prime" she called.

Optimus turned around and looked at her "Yes, Omega?" he asked.

"I am" she started "many millions of years old. Older than you and Megatron combined, even older then Vector Prime by a few centuries. And like any old thing, I hold secrets and memories that young ones, like you, only dream they knew" she told her former second in command.

"But" Optimus started confused "wouldn't the Matrix show me this? These secrets and memories passed down from you?" he asked.

Omega gave him a weak smile "No" she replied simply "there are some things that must stay resided in someone, and not be passed on through something that can either be given to the wrong person or be stolen into enemy hands" she told him gesturing to the Matrix behind his chest plate, as she walked over to stand in front of him. She put a hand on his shoulder "But maybe someday, when the time has come, all will be revealed to you" she said and let her smile fade a bit and leaned to look into his optics "because I am not going to live forever, my dear Optimus" she kissed his forehead softly and pulled away.

Optimus felt her hand slip from his shoulder and felt her presence move past him to head back to the Command Center. He was then left to squander in his thoughts, wondering, processing all of what Omega had said to him. He felt left in the dark, why had she not told him before? He wondered. Through all the years he fought by Omega's side he never knew she held secrets, he thought all the secrets there ever was, was inside the Matrix, waiting to be discovered and released. But now he realized not everything could be put into something so small.

He bowed his head and sighed, hoping, that one day he could figure out what Omega meant by all this and why she waited until now to tell him. He turned around and found Omega looking back at him, waiting. He looked up and saw her smiling at him with her genuine smirk and held out her hand. He slowly walked over to her and took it.

"Let's get back to the others shall we?" she asked him still smiling.

Optimus smiled under his mask and nodded. She took her hand out of his and patted his back, walking forward. Optimus looked after her and smiled more as he followed.

'It's good to have you back, old friend' Optimus thought.


	6. Accidents

Chapter 5: Accidents

The two Commanders entered the Command Center. All the Autobots, particularly Hot Shot, were talking about the fight they had with the Decepticons earlier. Most were even talking about how Omega Maxima trashed Megatron good. The Ex-Leader laughed at hearing this and kept an audio receptor open to listen to them tell others about her fighting. But this did not last long as she looked back from watching the groups and turned straight into a small helicopter.

"Ah!" yelled Omega and the small helicopter.

Omega was blinded for a moment as she shut her optics off instantly when the tiny helicopter hit her nose and her hands went up to hold it. She then saw the small helicopter falling and put a hand down and caught it before it smashed into the floor. But she was unaware of the two tiny matchbox looking cars that ran into her peds.

"Slag!" she cursed not realizing something so small could hurt her peds like that. She stumbled, trying to catch her balance, but was trying her best not to crush the mini transformers. She felt herself falling, she held onto the helicopter tight so it did not get damaged or fall out and hoped not to crush the other little cars racing around her.

SCREECH!

BOOM!

THUD!

Everyone looked over at the scene to see what the chaos was and found Omega Maxima lying on the floor, her optics offline. Optimus and Vector Prime saw this and ran over to her side. They saw Six-speed and Reverb stopped dead in their tracks at her side and had avoided getting squashed. Vector Prime looked around.

"Where's Jolt?" he asked.

There was a muffled sound coming from Omega's servo. Optimus opened the closed fist and found Jolt safely inside. The tiny helicopter gasped and sighed deeply. The three Minicons transformed and walked over to the two Primes.

"Minicons, what happened?" asked Optimus.

The Minicons began to go off ranting to the point that the two Autobots could not understand them.

"One at a time!" Optimus exclaimed getting their attention.

"I was flying and was talking to Six-speed and Reverb from the air, all of a sudden I collided into someones face and I began falling, luckily the person caught me in time before I hit the ground. I looked down and saw that Six-speed and Reverb were going straight for their feet, I told them to stop but it was too late and they ran into them. The Autobot went off balanced and held me in their hand so I couldn't see what happened next, all I heard was what sounded like a big crash!" Jolt explained as calmly as he could.

Omega groaned and stirred. She rubbed her head and sat up, putting her optics back online.

"Oh...What in the pit hit me?" she growled.

"That would have been the Minicons" Vector Prime told her, picking the three of them in his servo and showing them to her.

"Ah" was her only reply as she looked down at the Minicons.

"Sorry" said Jolt.

"Not a...Ah!" She screamed as she heard thundering footsteps coming towards her and tried to move away from the entrance of the hallway, but it was to late.

Omega was ran over and tripped on, making her get tangled up in the unknown Autobots legs and was used as a safety mattress as the Autobot fell on her. Squeaking as the Bot fell with all his weight on top of her.

Everyone went wide eyed.

Omega turned on her optics that had went off yet again.

"Any other accidents?" she asked weakly, looking around with her dimmed optics.

Suddenly everyone heard cracking and looked around, wondering where it was coming from. Suddenly the ceiling ventilation cover fell off and another Autobot fell on top of Omega and the other mech.

Omega began to loose her temper "Oh for the love of Primus, Get them off of me!" she exclaimed, demanding angrily.

Optimus and Vector Prime quickly reacted and helped the other Autobots off of the femme. Omega stood up roughly and brushed herself off.

"Omega, are you alright?" Optimus asked concerned.

"Oh yeah sure, I just had two of your men fall on me" she said then gave him a skeptical look "What do you think?"

Optimus bowed his head "Sorry"

Omega spun around and looked at the two of the men that fell on her and stood up to her full height and glared down at them "What are your names?" she asked gruffly.

"Blurr" said one that was blue with orange triple pipes coming out of the helmet on his head.

"Scavenger" said the taller, and bigger one that had Bulldozer tires for arms.

Omega's anger soon turned to shock, her glare turning to wide optics, her jaw slightly ajar. The two looked at her for a moment until they also had the same expression on their faces. Everyone looked at them as if they were crazy.

"You're not serious" she started pointing at them "Speedy boy and the Lazy Trainer?" she asked not wanting to believe it.

"Yeah" said Blurr as he rubbed the back of his helm embarrassed.

"Hey, I resent that Omega!" Scavenger grumbled.

"Oh shut up and hug me!" She exclaimed and brought the two into a titanium crushing bear hug.

The Autobots snickered, not even Optimus or Vector Prime could hide their laughter.

"Aw, come on Omega, get off me!" Scavenger growled trying to push away.

"Come on Granny, I know it's been forever since I've seen you but give me a break!" Blurr complained.

They both sighed knowing they were already caught in her death grip and gave into her hug, both patting her back to show them they were glad to see her too. Omega smiled and put them down and let them go from her grasp.

"Thanks Granny, I think you broke something" Blurr said.

Omega tilted her head remembering that the Blurr she knew talked fast, but this Blurr did not, she shook her head of that for another time "What did I break?" she asked, answering Blurr.

"My Pride" said Blurr, pouting.

Every Autobot except Scavenger, Blurr, Omega, Vector Prime and Optimus burst out laughing and fell over. Omega looked around at the hysterical Autobots and laughed at them. The rest had to either hold back laughter or shake their heads in disappointment. The laughter quickly stopped at the Alarm blaring throughout the base.

Red Alert rushed over to the controls and quickly typed something in making an image of a Jet flash onto the monitor.

"Starscream" Hot Shot growled.

"No, wait" Omega said walking over to the monitor and peered at it "Red Alert zoom in to the right a little then move down"

Red Alert did as Omega commanded and saw two other Decepticons a distance behind Starscream.

"Cyclonis" yelled Jetfire.

"and Demolishor" said Scavenger.

"Alright everyone, let's transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered his team who transformed into their vehicle mode and went to go outside of the base.

Omega smiled "I see at least my old order passed down to you" she said passing Optimus, transforming into her Hummer H2 form and rolled out of the base.

Optimus could not help but smile. He transformed and followed everyone else. Going to see why Starscream, Cyclonis, and Demolishor were out here alone without their leader Megatron.


	7. Confusion

Chapter 6: Confusion

Starscream flew across the sky, silently, searching for the Autobots, knowing that they would have noticed he was coming a little to close to their base for comfort. He smiled as he heard a BLIP on his scanner, then a few more, his smile grew. Just as he had planned. They were coming and he knew one of them was Omega Maxima.

Back a few yards from Starscreams position were Cyclonis and Demolishor, watching every move that the Decepticon second in command made. Suddenly Cyclonis stopped.

"What's wrong Cyclonis?" asked Demolishor as he hit the brakes.

"I am getting a reading of Autobots on my scanner, a lot of them" Cyclonis told his comrade.

"You don't think Starscream's going to join them, do you?" Demolishor asked the helicopter.

"I don't know, we better report this to Megatron" said Cyclonis.

"You're right" said Demolishor.

The two Decepticons disappeared in thin air and returned to their base. Once there, they found their leader asleep on his thrown. Demolishor quietly walked up to Megatron and gently nudged him. Their leader grumbled and shifted. Demolishor shook his lord, a little more than he should have, which cost him a punch in the face. Demolishor was sent flying into the wall and made a great commotion, which woke up the Decepticon leader fully.

Megatron turned on his optics and grumbled, looking around.

"What is the meaning of this, Demolishor?" he asked grumpily, being rudely awoken from his sleep.

"Sir, Cyclonis and I saw Starscream heading towards a group of Autobots that Cyclonis detected on his scanner, we thought you should know" Demolishor said standing and rubbing his head.

"Ah, so it seems that Starscream wants to join the Autobots, eh?" Megatron hummed in thought as he rubbed his metal chin.

Megatron called on the other Decepticons, who immediately arrived in the thrown room. Megatron stood and opened a gateway.

"Well, let's crash this little get together party shall we?" Megatron asked his men, who cheered.

They quickly dispersed through the gateway and arrived in a hidden area.

"Megatron, I'm getting a reading of Starscream and about 8 Autobots" Demolishor announced.

"We may be outnumbered but we can still take them down, especially that treacherous snake Starscream" Megatron growled "wait until I give you the signal to attack, then give them no mercy"

"You got it Boss"

The Autobots were mere feet from Starscream at this point. Omega Maxima, before any others, transformed and stood up straight looking up at the sky, just in time to watch a fighter Jet fly by. Her optics narrowed at seeing it, knowing it was definitely nothing primitive. She watched with intense vision as the Jet looped backwards and started diving for her. She smirked and watched as the Jet pulled up at the last second then transformed in mid-air, landing directly in front of her.

The Decepticon stared down the Ex-Leader of the Autobots, who in turn stared right back. Omega smiled and crossed her arms over her chassis, looking Starscream up and down.

"Well, well, who may this Decepticon soldier be?" she asked smugly.

Starscream glared at her "I am Starscream, second in command of the Decepticons" he said proudly.

Omega rolled her optics and grabbed an Energon cigarette, lighting it with her thumb as she put it between her lips. She took a deep inhale and blew the smoke in Starscreams face. He coughed.

Omega laughed "You look more like a Decepticon chew toy than a second in command" she commented, smiling as she took another drag.

Starscream growled "Why you" he started taking out his sword.

"Omega!" yelled Optimus as he transformed quickly and ran to aid his old commander.

He was put to a stop as Omega put a servo out in protest. She took one more long drag before letting the smoke flow out through the vents in her neck. She flicked the stub off to the side and stood there waiting. Starscream looked at her with an odd expression.

"Well?" Omega urged.

"Well what?" replied Starscream.

"Aren't you going to attack me?" she asked.

Not only was Starscream stunned, but so were the Autobots and hidden Decepticons.

"But that" he started "that would not be honorable" he finished.

Omega snorted a laugh "You? A Decepticon, have honor? That's a riot"

Starscream seemed embarrassed by this and glared with pure anger at the insulter in front of him.

Omega smirked "Did I go and make you angry, honorable Decepticon? Well go on, smite me" she said holding her arms out, giving him a clear shot at her.

Starscream looked at her unsure, holding his sword ready to strike. Omega only tapped her ped impatiently. Starscream growled and put his sword away. Omega put her servos on her hips.

"Now don't tell me you Decepticons got soft on me while I was away" she said.

"Shut up!" Starscream snapped "I am not soft, and I am not weak. I am a honorable warrior of the Decepticon army and I do not attack the defenseless or weak, not even if their asking for it" he spat out at Omega.

"Well I do not see how that works out if you work for Megatron" she told him "what you just described to me was a trait of an Autobot"

Starscreams optics went wide, realizing she was right.

"Now tell me, Starscream" Omega started, walking in a circle around the Decepticon "why is it you're here anyways?" she did not get an immediate response and continued "could it possibly be because you wanted to join us, seeing as you have a perfect sense of morality to be one of us?" she began slowly.

"No!" he quickly blurted out "I would never join you" he growled. He pointed at Omega Maxima "I came to bring back your head for my leader" he shouted.

No one knew what was so funny, but they found that Omega busted out laughing from whatever it could have been. This caught many off guard.

Megatron and his men, who were still hiding, had their jaws dropped as they watched the sight of Omega Maxima breaking into hysterics, for what seemed like no reason.

"Megatron, sir, I think she lost it in her CPU!" Demolishor said.

"She's gone haywire!" Sideways commented.

"Quiet you fools, you'll give away our position" Megatron growled, as he went back to watching the malfunctioning Omega Maxima.

The Autobots were slowly backing away from the insane maniac before them. Optimus and Vector Prime watched with shocked expressions as they watched sparks start flying from Omega's cranium cavity.

Starscream stood there, afraid for his life and could not take it anymore "What in the pit are you laughing about!" he screamed.

She suddenly stopped laughing and the sparks were gone. She smiled wickedly and grabbed Starscream by the neck, injecting her titanium nails into it. Starscream yelped in pain and dangled off the ground by a few feet. Everyone was so confused and shocked they did not know what to make of what was going on.

"Take my head to your leader, eh? Why ever for? Want to get into his good graces, knowing that he is too much of a pompous coward to fight me and defeat me on his own? My, my, my, you truly are foolish, do you really think he would reward you for such a prize?" She dug her nails in more, making her opponent squeak in pain "Listen closely Starscream, your leader is a greedy, good for nothing, coward and he would never give you anything, when he has everything. If you think otherwise, then you are twice a fool than I could have thought you were"

Omega Maxima let go of Starscreams neck and let him fall to the cold hard ground. She looked down at him and knelt, which made the Decepticon inch away slowly.

"When you figure out what I have told you is true, you know where you are welcome" she told him.

She grabbed his hand and helped him up. She placed a kiss on his forehead, which left him frozen in time. She pulled away and began to walk away from the shocked Starscream. Omega walked over to Optimus and looked into his optics.

"Let him be" she whispered softly and walked passed her successor.

Optimus watched as Omega Maxima walked passed the rest of his men, who were still in shock, with casual ease. He looked back at Starscream, who was still frozen to the spot. Starscream raised a hand and laid it against the area on his forehead where she had kissed him. He shut off his optics and sparks started spraying out from the sides of his helm, without warning he fell over. He had short circuited.

"No fighting men, grab Starscream and let's get out of here" Megatron ordered.

"But boss" started Demolishor and Cyclonis.

"That is an order!" he bellowed.

The Decepticons saluted, instantly letting out a "yes, sir" and ran out of their hidden spot.

"Decepticons!" growled Hot Shot.

The Autobots looked with anger in their optics as they watched the Decepticons come out of no where.

"Hey easy, guys, we're just here to pick up our buddy, Starscream" Cyclonis said patting his hands in the air to calm down the Autobots.

Sideways, Demolishor, and Cyclonis picked up Starscream and disappeared into thin air.

"See you 'round Autobots" Megatron laughed and disappeared as well.

The Autobots sighed and turned around to see Omega watching them. She only smiled and transformed into her Hummer H2 form and drove off back towards the base.

"Ah, Omega, still the mysterious psychotic maniac I remember years ago" Scavenger said smiling.

"Yeah, I missed granny's weird personality, she was happy one second then angry the next and if you messed with her then, then you would have had your circuits removed" Blurr said a little faster than he usually spoke, in fact he had not spoken like that in years.

Everyone looked at Blurr for a moment, not exactly catching what he said, since he said it so fast. Blurr laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head.

The Autobots transformed back into their Vehicle modes and headed back to the base. Everyone was talking about what Omega Maxima did, from her insulting Starscream and waiting for him to decommission her, to her kissing his forehead and helping him up. It was all so confusing to them. All Except Optimus, Vector Prime, Blurr, and Scavenger. They knew what she was doing, and they knew this from the many years of being around her.

Optimus could not help but smile to himself as he remembered how intimidating Omega Maxima had been the first time he met her, she still was in a way. But he knew she meant well, he knew that she was that way so others will listen to her and what she had to say. Because he knew, she knew pretty much everything there was to know, and that if you listened to her, your life would be a lot easier from then on.

The sun was setting and purple clouds of majesty blanketed the sky. Soon they would be back home, and ready to rest for the night after the long, eventful day.

In the Decepticon base. Megatron stood over his second in command who lay in the medical bay, recharging after short circuiting from Omega Maxima's kiss. He growled and knew the game she was trying to play, to pit his second in command against him to join the Autobots. He growled and punched his fist into a wall out of frustration.

"You will not win, Omega Maxima" he whispered angrily into the metal.


	8. Hot Shot Gets An Attitude Adjustment

Chapter 7: Hot Shot Gets An Attitude Adjustment

The morning sky began to brighten. The dark blanket of sea blue fading as the sun slowly started reaching to peek out over the horizon. Omega Maxima, being the early bird she was, had got up first, before any of the other Autobots even thought of getting up. She smiled to herself as she yawned and stretched until she heard some old joints squeak to life. She walked into the Command Center and looked around, she found no movement. She shrugged her metal shoulders and walked over to Teletran 1.

She typed in the command to show the outside of the base and looked up at the screen. The dawn had already started as she watched the sun crown over the mountains. It was more beautiful than Cybertron, she thought to herself. There came some metal pounding footsteps from behind her, she tensed slightly but relaxed as she felt the familiar hand of Optimus Prime rest on her shoulder. She turned around and came face to face with the present Autobot leader. She smiled.

"Well it seems that I'm not the only on who gets up early in the cycle" she told him as she slipped past him with ease.

Optimus smiled underneath his face mask and walked over to her.

"Well, if I remember correctly you would always wake up earlier than everybody else, and when I asked why, you would tell me that 'the leader always wakes up before his or her men'" he said using the quotation gesture with his middle and index digits, walking closer to her.

Omega laughed "And since when have you ever taken my advice?" she asked him, watching him come towards her.

He approached her a little more, backing her against the nearest wall gently.

"I always have, I don't think I would have gotten this far if I hadn't" he told her, leaning in slightly.

"Well, I am just flattered, Prime" she said, looking him up and down as he leaned in, leaning in a little towards him, herself "to think that you would actually do what I taught you"

"Well, I was taught by the best" he said in a low whisper, his mouth mask slipping away to show his metal lips behind it.

"That you were" she replied mere inches from his face, shutting off her optics as she got closer.

Optimus did the same and nearly closed that gap between them when there came a sound of someone clearing their throat. The two looked over to where they heard the sound and found Vector Prime smiling all knowingly, his arms folded over his chassis.

"Vector Prime" Optimus started, startled, his mouth mask quickly moving back over his lower face.

Optimus quickly moved away from Omega which lead her to fall down the wall at the suddenness.

"A little warning next time, Soldier" Omega growled at the blushing leader as she rubbed her aft.

"Sorry, Ma'am" Optimus apologized still blushing, knowing he had been caught red handed in the act of making a move on his Ex-Leader and Commander.

Vector Prime only smiled and walked over to Omega and helped her up. Omega took his hand and was pulled to her peds, she shook her metal body, making the sound of rustling nails echo through the base. She looked over at Optimus and rolled her optics up before putting them back to look in front of her.

"Time for the Reverie" she said smiling wickedly.

"Oh no" Optimus gasped as he covered his audio receptors.

Vector Prime looked over at Optimus confused and watched curiously at what Omega was going to do. He wish he had not of...

Omegas chassis transformed into a giant sound woofer, she turned the bass all the way up along with the volume. She gave one more evil smile before she pressed the play button. Out from the great stereo system that was her chassis came the loud sound of the military reverie, the floor beneath them quaking from the dangerously high bass. Vector Prime yelled in agony and covered his audio receptors and ducked. Optimus joined in the ducking.

The Autobots came stumbling out from the sleeping quarters hallway, their hands glued to their audio receptors, wailing in pain.

"Oh for the sake of Cybertron, turn it off!" Hot Shot whined.

"Granny, turn it off before you blow out my Processor chip" Blurr yelled.

"Slag it, Omega, shut the fraging thing off!" roared Scavenger.

Omega smiled seeing as they were now awake, she finally had their attention. She pressed the off button and everything stopped, the only thing they could hear was ringing in the air. The Autobots collapsed on the floor. Omega put her hands behind her back and watched them fall like dominoes onto the floor. She transformed the stereo back into her normal chassis and shook her head in disappointment at the Autobots.

"Get up you lazy, good for nothing, sorry excuses for Transformers!" Omega barked, standing up straight, showing that she was the superior officer and that they were to do as she said.

"Oh, come on Omega it's 6 in the morning" Hot Shot whined, his face against the floor with tiredness.

Omega glared at him and stomped over to him, picking him up by his back with her titanium nails. He yelped in pain and hissed at the pressure she applied as she brought his face to hers.

"You listen to me, boy, you are weak if you still need to recharge, all of that recharging time you had last night should be enough to keep you going for a week. Yet I see you're whining like a baby Bot that it's too early to get up and off your recharge bed. What do you have to say for yourself?" Omega growled at Hot Shot, getting in his face.

"I'm sorry, Omega I..." he started but found himself being flung across the room, colliding with a wall.

"Sorry is not good enough, soldier, nor is an excuse. I will not tolerate apologies or excuses. You either say, I don't Ma'am, no Ma'am, or Yes Ma'am. Do you understand, little one or shall I spell it out for you in the simplest form that is Cybertronianly possible?" she asked Hot Shot, not even looking at the sorry excuse of a defeated Autobot on the ground behind her.

Hot Shot looked up to glare into the back of Omega Maxima. He stood and charged at her. Omega smiled and put a foot out and slid out of the way with ease which made Hot Shot make impact with the floor instead of her. The other Autobots only watched as the young Autobot warrior got embarrassed by the former Autobot leader. Hot Shot laid there on the ground for some time, until he got the guts to turn over and lay on his back.

Omega raised her thin metal eyebrow and walked over to Hot Shot, standing in front of him. She took a few steps forward and crouched over his midsection, looking down into his blue optics with her golden ones.

"Had enough, Hot Shot?" she asked casually.

Hot Shot looked away from her and growled. Omega only smirked slightly and stood, walking backwards to stand in front of him again.

"Get up" she said simply.

Hot Shot looked up at her.

"I said get up" she said, beginning to growl.

Hot Shot only glared at her.

"I said get up!" she barked.

She grabbed him by the neck and raised him to his feet.

"You young warriors, always wanting to do it the hard way to show that you're tough" she muttered and walked behind Hot Shot and gave him a push towards the exit "lets go" she said.

"Go where?" asked Hot Shot bitterly as he was pushed out the exit.

Omega slapped him over the head "Do not back sass your superior officer" she said.

Hot Shot growled and found himself being pushed. He fell on his face in the dirt. The Autobots inside the base watching them on the giant computer screen.

"Now then, let's try this again" she said standing in front of Hot Shots head "Get up"

Hot Shot hesitated for a moment, but slowly got up and stood. He thought that she was 100 times worse than scavenger was with training, in fact, he thought she was Scavengers evil counter part. He smirked.

"And what are you smirking about, soldier?" Omega asked "think that getting up off the ground is an achievement?" Omega snorted "Well lets see you get up repeatedly, but first a few laps around the base, come on, lets go" she said gesturing him to come with her.

Hot Shot growled and transformed, revving his engine. Omega only laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hot Shot spat, transforming back.

"Oh, for a second there I thought you were thinking we were driving" she said. slapping her knee and standing up straight again.

Hot Shot gave her an odd look.

Omegas smile faded "Oh you poor, poor, thing. You were thinking we were driving" Omega slapped her hand on her face and dragged it downward "I meant we were running" she said.

"Running?" Hot Shot exclaimed.

"Well, yes" Omega nodded.

"I thought you were crazy before, but now I know that you, lady, are nuts!" he screamed pointing a finger at her and began to walk away.

Omega sighed and rolled her optics. She took out a small chip looking device from a pocket on her hip and walked over to Hot Shot.

"Oh no, no Omega not that!" Optimus exclaimed as he watched Omega approach Hot Shot.

Omega smiled and slapped Hot Shots aft with the servo that held the chip. Hot Shot backed away from Omega as if he had been violated and started fidgeting. His legs started moving and for some reason he could not stop moving them. Hot Shot looked up at Omega with wide optics, she only smiled.

"What did you do to me?" Hot Shot cried as he began to run in circles.

"Oh a little of this, a little of that, nothing special" she said with a grin as she did a few motions with her servos.

Hot Shot then sprang out of the circled motion and began to run away from her at an alarming pace, making dust appear in a trail behind him. Omega laughed and went after him.

"Oh how fun this will be" she said out loud to herself as she followed the speed legged Hot Shot.


	9. Fool

Chapter 8: Fool

The Autobots watched as Hot Shot ran 18 laps around the base in a matter of 9 minutes or so, according to Red Alert. Hot Shot was huffing and puffing in fatigue from the laps he ran at such a fast pace. Omega only smiled as she kept up with the speeding Autobot.

"Just two more laps Hot Shot" she told him, running right beside him.

"I feel like my legs are going to fall off" Hot Shot told her.

"That's just because you're out of shape, so feel the burn" Omega roared proudly.

"The Burn can kiss my a...ah!" Hot Shot yelled as he nearly ran into the same boulder he had met 5 times already during his run.

"Way to dodge, Hot Shot" Omega praised.

Hot Shot smiled, but that did not last long as he ran into a wall that lined the canyon. Omega grimaced at the metal crunching crash.

"Oh, ow. That's definitely going to leave a mark" Omega said as she jogged over to Hot Shot.

Hot Shot groaned. Omega looked at him with pity and took the chip off his back side. Hot Shot fell backwards, exhausted.

"You did good, soldier" Omega told Hot Shot as she patted his chassis "I'll give you a few earth hours to recharge and I'll have Red Alert look to see if there's anything wrong with you"

Hot Shot smiled weakly

"So what do you have to say for yourself, eh, Hot Stuff?" Omega asked Hot Shot.

"Thank you" Hot Shot started as he raised his arm and hand with difficulty and saluted Omega "Ma'am"

Omega smiled brightly at that "We may just make a warrior out of you yet, Hot Stuff" Omega said gently punching his arm.

Hot Shot hissed slightly but smiled. Omega patted his head and lifted him into her arms, carrying him back to the base.

Optimus met Omega at the base entrance, not looking too happy.

"What's got your circuits in a bunch, Prime?" Omega frowned.

"You put one of my men in danger by using that speed chip on him" Optimus growled as he pointed at the pocket on Omega's hip.

"He is perfectly fine, he may feel like his legs are going to fall off but he'll be fine after a good few recharge cycles" Omega said and passed the Autobot leader.

"Omega, don't walk away from me, I am the current leader of the Autobots and..." Optimus was stopped dead in his sentence.

Omega gave him the most foulest look she could muster and turned back around and kept walking to the sleeping quarters hallway. She stopped in front of Hot Shots room and opened the door. She laid the young rebel on his recharge bed and sat on the side of it for a moment. Hot Shot looked over at her.

"Don't beat me for saying this, but I am sorry for being weak, Ma'am" Hot Shot said softly.

Omega only chuckled and placed her hand on the side of his head, running a thumb across his forehead.

"We all have weaknesses, even me. But there's just sometimes when you have to push someone to get their fire going, that's what I did today with you. I see much potential in you Hot Shot, I wouldn't want that talent to go to waste because it can't reach its maximum" Omega told him gently.

Hot Shot only looked at Omega and smiled slightly.

"What?" Omega asked, seeing the smile.

"You act like a mom" he said simply.

Omega froze for a moment, staring at him with deep optics before it disappeared with a smirk and some laughing. She leaned down and hugged the young Autobot and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Rest well, Hot Shot" Omega told him.

She stood from the side of the bed and began to walk for the door.

"See you later" Hot Shot started and smiled "Mom" he finished.

Omega stopped at the opened door at hearing herself be called that, she smiled slightly, but also frowned. She sighed and walked out of the room and down the hallway without a word.

Starscream had just got out of the infirmary and was rubbing his head. He was still feeling the dizziness from short circuiting yesterday. He looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary at the Decepticon base. Sideways was sitting alone up against a wall, Cyclonis, Thrust and Demolishor were playing Cyber Poker. He sighed at how low he had sunk to be around the fools.

He began to walk around meaninglessly through the Decepticon base, feeling oddly empty. He looked up at the roofless space ship, known as their base and thought how pathetic it was. He wandered around a little more and was curious as to where Megatron was.

"Probably sitting high and mighty on top of his thrown" grumbled Starscream.

"What was that Starscream?" came a low and evil voice from behind him.

Starscream nearly jumped 10 feet out of his armor and whirled around to find the ominous figure looming over him.

"Nothing Megatron" he lied.

"I see" said the low voice as Megatron walked out of the shadows he was hidden in and walked up closer to Starscream "so tell me Starscream, what were you planning to do with the Autobots? Cyclonis and Demolishor were concerned you were going to defy me again"

"Well you see...wait...Cyclonis and Demolishor?" Starscream asked.

"Why yes, I sent them to keep an eye on you, to make sure you don't get any stupid ideas" Megatron growled.

Starscream gave a 'hmph' and looked away from his leader.

"What were you doing there Starscream?" Megatron pressed.

"You really want to know? I was going to bring you back Omega Maximas dead and lifeless body as a prize for you" Starscream said and crossed his arms over his cock pit.

"Ah, so what you were displaying in front of the Autobots was real, I see" Megatron said with amusement.

"What do you mean?" Starscream asked.

"We arrived just as you stood in front of Omega Maxima, couldn't miss the pathetic display of loyalty you showed yesterday" Megatron scowled.

"Get off my case, at least I tried, I don't see you taking on Omega Maxima and the Autobots by yourself" Starscream retorted.

"That's because I'm not stupid Starscream, you on the other hand, are" Megatron said giving a small laugh.

Starscream growled and stalked off in anger. If the Decepticons had got there just when the fight began then they saw him hesitate, heard him name off an Autobot trait, they knew all that had happened. Starscream growled in frustration and grabbed his sword, splitting a moon rock in half. He sighed and put away his sword.

"What if Omega Maxima is right? What if I was somehow programmed to be an Autobot, or that I, Starscream am a fool to think that Megatron would share his power" He whispered to himself.

He reflected on the many years of servitude with Megatron and found that he had been a fool to think that. Through the millenniums he had lured others into thinking they would be rich and powerful if they joined him, but all they got was a cannon to the head and a pull of the trigger. Starscream shook his head.

"I have been such a fool, I, a great warrior, tricked and played like a wicked harp to do the bidding of someone like Megatron" he clenched his fists "No more!" he exclaimed.

He transformed into his fighter Jet form and flew off into the vastness of space.

"What's his problem?" asked Demolishor who had once again won a round of Cyber Poker.

Sideways made a 'Pft' noise "Who knows, he has too many issues"


	10. Welcome Aboard

Chapter 9: Welcome Aboard

Omega Maxima walked into the Command Center, all eyes on her as she entered. She looked up and saw Optimus standing in the middle of the room staring her down. She cocked a thin metal eyebrow in question, walking forward. She then stood in front of Optimus, her metal arms around her chassis.

"May I help you in some way, Prime?" Omega asked her successor.

"Yes, you can" he replied and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her down a random hallway.

Younger Autobots 'ooed' at the scene. Omega looked back at them with a death glare, stopping them dead. Optimus stopped suddenly and spun around on his heels, getting in Omega's face.

"What were you thinking?" Optimus growled.

"What do you mean, 'what was I thinking?' I just straightened your boy Hot Shot out" Omega roared, getting right back in Optimus'. She smirked and leaned back "Just like I did you, I believe"

Optimus narrowed his optics at Omega "Yes, like me. And I remember how hard it was to recover from working my hydraulics so much from that chip" he said pointing at her hip.

"He is going to be fine, Prime, cool your circuitry" she said.

"I will not stand for you doing this to my men, you may be the superior officer in this facility, but I am still the leader and what I say goes, Omega" he retorted, anger rising.

"Oh don't give me that slag, Prime. Hot Shot was an arrogant, stubborn piece of machinery and needed to be taught a lesson, I know he has potential and you are just letting it go to waste by not teaching him some" Omega fired off, poking Optimus' chest plate "He is going to be fine, I made sure Red Alert looked at him, I even scanned him myself for any major damage and there was none, so frag off and get off my tail pipe" She spat and walked off.

Optimus was sent a few steps back as she let out her rage on him. He watched Omega walk off in thundering stomps of frustration and sighed to himself, knowing he had been a little too strict, he had just been uptight about Hot Shot going through the same little lesson he had. He knew how hard it was, but he knew it also made him stronger, both the lesson and the pain. He sighed and made his way after Omega Maxima.

Omega was heading back towards the Command Center but thought better of it and headed to her private quarters. She walked up to her door and just sighed, leaning her body against it. Maybe she had been a little hard on Hot Shot for using the speed chip. She sighed again and shut off her optics for a moment as she rested against the door. Suddenly she felt two arms around her waist, she flashed her optics on and turned her head to see Optimus standing there.

"I am sorry, Omega. I was uptight, knowing what Hot Shot was going through, knowing how excruciatingly hard it was" Optimus whispered in her audio receptor

Optimus held her tighter and rested his head on her metal neck. Omega felt him close to her and blushed slightly, but her optics flickered at his touch. She turned around and faced him, her optics looking deep within his. Her white metal hand reached up and was placed on the side of his battle mask, letting it slide slowly down his neck and to his chest plate. Optimus' optics faded off as he felt her wrap her arms around him, running her hands down his back.

Optimus brushed his mask against her forehead softly, slowly. Omega rubbed her metal cheek against his and let her optics fade off as well. Optimus went to pull her closer to him when the Decepticon alert went off. Optimus pulled away and looked at the ceiling as if it was making the noise. Omega pulled away and cursed in cybertronian that she had been interrupted yet again. The two saw Hot Shot come out of his room, limping.

"Oh no you don't!" Omega said sternly and pushed him back into his room and locked the door behind her.

Optimus and Omega ran quickly to the Command Center to see what was going on. All the Autobots stood staring at the computer screen, the image of Starscream whizzing towards them on it. Omega looked at the screen oddly, then smirked.

"Let me handle this" she said walking towards the entrance of the base.

"Not without back up" Optimus told her.

"Fine" she said with a smile "you can be my back up, but only when I need you" she said the last part quickly and left.

Optimus shook his head and walked after her.

Omega stood outside the base and waited for the Fighter Jet to arrive. She took out an energon cigarette from her hip pocket and lit it, taking a long, enjoyable drag before letting the smoke seep out of her metal lips. Optimus watched from behind her, wondering what she was so calm about. He just did not understand, there was a Decepticon coming, yet she was completely calm. 'Then again she is always like that' he thought.

Starscream arrived at the entrance and saw Omega there. He transformed and stood a few feet away from her. He looked at her with a pained pride look, turning to stare in another direction slightly.

Omega took another drag of her cigarette and let it out the vents in her neck "You may approach, Starscream" she said with a kind sense of business.

Starscream looked around and slowly walked up closer to the former Autobot leader, pride hurting with each step. Omega smiled knowingly and sucked up more energon from her cigarette.

"I was right wasn't I?" she asked him, getting to the point.

Starscream looked away and growled.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said, taking the last drag and flicking the bud away.

Starscream looked down at the ground. Omega only smiled and went up closer to him, opening her arms and wrapping them around him. Starscream froze, uncomfortable and not used to the feeling of a hug. Omega pulled away and shook Starscream's hand.

"You are welcome here Starscream, come on inside" Omega said with a smile and pulled him towards the entrance.

Starscream began to protest but Omega's grip was deadly tight and she was not letting go. He sighed and let himself be dragged inside. Optimus watched with wide optics at the scene and stared stunned as Starscream was dragged past him. The entrance shut once Optimus finally walked after them. Walking into the Command Center, being greeted with not too friendly faces, Omega's smile faded and Starscream looked away from their stares.

"What are you all staring at!" Omega barked.

"Why is that Decepticon in here?" Blurr growled.

"Because I said he could be, speedy boy" Omega growled as she got in Blurr's face.

"Yeah, well he's not exactly trust worthy" Scavenger told Omega.

"Oh, shut up, scavenger" Omega said poking the big Autobots chest "no one cares about your opinion" she glared.

Suddenly the whole room went into arguments between the Autobots and Omega, all except Optimus and Vector Prime, who just watched the mayhem. Omega let go of Starscream's hand and pushed him over to Optimus and told him to stay there. She then walked back over to the bickering group. She transformed her chassis into the giant stereo and threatened them with pressing the play button. They all quickly fell silent and held their hands over their audio receptors.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" she growled, transforming her chassis back "Now that I have your undivided attention, you can listen" she said.

They all grumbled and stood up straight, listening.

"Starscream has found that he has been working for a good for nothing leader, go figure. so I believe" she began looking back at Starscream "he has come to join us" she said with a smile as she turned back to them.

"Him, join us? That's a laugh" Jetfire laughed.

Omega looked over at him and glared daggers "Your amusement is not appreciated, Jetfire" she growled.

Jetfire fell silent, along with the others.

Omega looked at them all, standing tall "I want you all to show Starscream respect, like you would any other Autobot, understand?" she asked "and so help me if I hear any bad talk about him I will make sure that you will be punished, understood?"

There was mumbles.

"What was that?" she asked putting her hand to her audio receptor.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they roared.

"Good" she said with a smile.

"Your wasting your breath, Omega, they won't respect me or trust me for that matter. There is no reason for me to stay" Starscream said as he walked towards the exit.

"On the contrary Starscream" started Optimus, who made Starscream stop and turn around "We could really use you on our team" he said.

The other Autobots gawked at Optimus as if he had lost his Processor.

Starscream nodded "Thank you, Optimus"

Omega smiled and almost skipped over to Starscream. She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sleeping quarter hallway to show him to his room.

"You will be staying in the room between me and Hot Shot, so if you're having any trouble you can come get me and I'll take care of it alright, soldier?" Omega said smiling happily.

Starscream looked at her for a moment and nodded shyly "You're too kind, Omega" he stuttered.

"Nonsense, I can be a real glitch when I want to be! And please, call me Omega" she said with a grin.

Starscream blushed and receded into his sleeping quarters, shying away from the happy go lucky Omega. Omega laughed and went to go check up on Hot Shot. She unlocked the door and ventured in, finding Hot Shot asleep in his recharge bed. She smiled and walked in more, shutting the door behind her. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched the young warrior sleep. She sighed at how peaceful he looked when he slept, except for the wide open mouth snore he was giving off, but it was still cute.

Omega ran her hand gently over his pale metal face, his optics black from being offline. She smiled more and leaned down, kissing his forehead. She stood slowly and headed for the door.

"Night, mommy" he muttered.

Omega turned sharply at hearing this and looked back over at the sleeping Hot Shot who turned over on his side and put his left metal thumb into his mouth. Omega had to restrain herself from laughing at how cute the scene was. She took a mental picture and saved it, then retreated out of the room.


	11. An Unexpected Transformation

_Authors Note:_

_I'm so sorry my lovely readers. I do not mean it to take so long to update but life and school do always seem to get into the way don't they? -Sighs- Oh well...but since It's been so long I'm uploading two chapters in one day! Lucky you! -Chuckles- And you better start reviewing! Mrs. Optimus Prime can't do all of it by herself you know! Tehehe. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: A Unexpected Transformation

Megatron paced side to side in front of his thrown, growling angrily at his late second in command. Finally he lost his patience and roared, taking out his frustrations on his men, taking out his cannon and shooting amongst them. They all yelled and ran for their lives.

"Where is Starscream, you fools!" he yelled.

"We don't know sir, he just flew off" Demolishor screamed in fear as he jumped to avoid an ion blast.

"We have no idea where he went, lord Megatron" Cyclonis whined as he ran as fast as he could, trying to escape his leaders wrath.

"I believe that he was heading towards earth, Megatron" Sideways managed to yell out before he tripped and fell to the ground unmercifully.

Megatron stopped in front of Sideways, pointing his cannon at the Decepticon.

"Maybe he went back to the Autobot base to get Omega Maxima" Sideways tried to suggest, so he did not get his head blown off.

Megatron glared at the purple and gray Decepticon but then thought that, that could be. He put his cannon away and opened a gateway that lead into the Autobot base, smiling wickedly as he did so.

"The Autobots will not be expecting a Decepticon to show up inside their base, that's why the alert only tells them when there's one outside, so this is a perfect plan to get Omega Maxima and get my revenge, and maybe even take out a few Autobots afterward" he said as if he was a brilliant genius.

He laughed evilly.

"But what about us boss?" Demolishor asked.

"It would be too risky to bring more than just myself, if I need back up I will open a gateway for you all to get through, wait in my thrown room and await further instructions" he told them before stepping through the gateway, the gateway disappearing once he was through.

He stepped into a dark hallway, the gateway quickly disappearing behind him. He looked around, there was no one, he was hidden easily in the dark shadow of the hallway. He smiled wickedly. Suddenly the door in front of him opened.

Omega exited the room. She sighed and walked forward one step. She was greeted by a pair of big strong metal arms. She gasped slightly but was silenced by a pair of metal lips. She struggled slightly, but slowly gave into the kiss, the touch deleting her cares and senses from her data bank. She wrapped her arms around the unknown figure and kissed the strangers lips harder, only thinking that it was Optimus. The unknown figure moaned slightly and backed Omega against her recharge room door. Omega opened the door and fell backwards onto the floor from the lack of support, the figure falling down on top of her.

The door shut on its own and the lights flickered on. Omega gasped at seeing Megatron laying on top of her. She growled and rolled him off her, quickly getting to her feet.

"My, my, Omega, your lips are truly something else" Megatron said smiling evilly "nothing like any other Autobot femme that I've had"

"That you raped, you sick bastard" Omega growled.

"Come now, Omega, you know you want me" he said as he moved closer to her "my lips on yours, my perfected metal body against yours, our circuitry intertwining" he whispered into her audio receptor.

"In your dreams, if I had my way you'd be as far away from me as possible" Omega growled dangerously.

"You know, if we bred, we could make the perfected hybrid of Transformers" he suggested.

"My answer is no, I will not be defiled by the likes of you, now leave before I am forced to kick your sorry aft" Omega yelled.

"I don't think so, my dear" he whispered, grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder.

"Let me go, slag it, let me go!" Omega screamed, beating her fists on his chest.

"Not so tough and powerful, now, are you?" Megatron said as he smiled.

"What the pit did you do to me?" Omega screamed louder.

"There is a little something called the weakening chip, I slipped it into your mouth while I kissed you, and it's stuck there until I feel like taking it out, which I won't" he said triumphantly as he walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"Hot Shot, Starscream, Optimus!" Omega yelled with all her strength.

She tried transforming her chassis, but was being drained rapidly by the chip.

"Ah, slag" she groaned and felt her metal body go limp.

"See the more you fight, the more you lose, if only the Autobots could learn that" Megatron said smugly.

"Shut up, you fraging, son of a glitch" she huffed weakly.

"Still fighting I see, well soon you'll be drained and go offline. Lucky me" he said with a smile as he came to stand in a door way, staring into the Command Center.

The Autobots stared in awe at the scene of the former leader of the Autobots helplessly slung over the Decepticon leaders shoulder. Megatron laughed evilly and opened a portal to his thrown room.

"Come forth Decepticons, and attack!" Megatron called.

The Decepticons rushed through the gateway and formed a front line in front of Megatron. The Autobots growled, ready to fight, protect their base, and rescue Omega Maxima.

"Put her down Megatron, or so help me" Optimus started but was cut off by Megatrons wicked laughter.

"Or you'll what? Sick the weak bots you call soldiers on me? Ha, you're a laugh, Prime. Omega is mine, I've installed a weakening chip into her mouth, seeing as I forced myself on her, and the more she fights, the more power and strength she loses, which means if she does not stop fighting soon, she'll go offline" Megatron said and looked down at the fading life in the Fembots optics.

"I...I will, not, go, offline" she huffed, each word taking her strength away "I will not be defeated by you!" she screamed and found her body dropping dangerously low in energy, her body shaking.

"No, Omega!" Optimus roared and charged towards Megatron but was met by blasts of cannons and lasers.

Optimus pressed on, pushing and punching through the ranks of Decepticons. But what brought him to his knees was Megatrons hidden cannon that shot through his midsection. Optimus yelled in pain and put a hand over his wound. Megatrons laughter rang through his receptors. He glared at the Decepticon leader and tackled him with all his might, sending Megatron flying backwards, Omega slipped from his grasp and went sliding across the room.

Megatron blasted Optimus in the chest which sent the Autobot leader flying through the air in an arch. Hot Shot and Starscream ran down the hallway, not realizing who the other was and saw the chaos taking place. Hot Shot ran over to Megatron and jumped on his back, trying to rip off his horns, making the Decepticon roar in agony.

"Let go of me you Autobot pest!" he yelled, trying to get the Autobot off.

Starscream watched as the Autobots and Decepticons fought, thinking that this happened because of him. Suddenly he heard a groan close by. He quickly looked around and saw Omega Maxima curled up on the ground to his left. He knelt down, trying to help her.

"Get it out" Omega gasped.

Starscream looked at her confused.

"Get the fraging chip out of my mouth!" she yelled, which cost her optics to dim.

Starscream pried open her mouth and looked for any sign off a chip. He found a small dot on the right inside of her cheek and tried to take it but it shocked him.

"Slag" he cursed.

He hatched a plan and got out his sword, waiting until it was glowing red before easing it in her mouth just a bit.

"This will hurt, Omega, I'm sorry" he said and dug the tip of the sword into the chip, impaling it to his sword.

Omega screamed as the chip reacted with electrical surges rippling through her body. Starscream retracted his sword, plucked the chip off it and threw it away. To his dismay Omega's optics were still dim.

"My pocket" she breathed.

Starscream got the notion and opened her hip pocket, grabbing an energon cigarette. He put it between her lips, taking her thumb and opening up the tip until a flame was visible and lit the rolled up energon. Omega took a deep breath of the energon and felt her body recharging. Her eyes grew brighter and she soon stood, wobbly at first but then gripped her fists with anger and took another drag of the cigarette. She spat the stub out of her mouth and popped her metal neck.

Omega Maxima shut off her optics and bowed her head. She bashed a fist into her other hands palm, creating a loud sound, like that of a car crash. All eyes were on her at this point, Megatron's and Optimus' optics were full of shock, as were the rest of the optics in the room. Vector Prime knew was going to happen and moved the Decepticon off of him. He put his sword out in front of him and circled it like a propeller. Immediately, the room they had once been in was gone and they found themselves outside, but not just outside, but on a circular arena high above the base.

The Autobots and Decepticons looked around, curious and confused, all except Omega Maxima, who was still in the position she had been, and Vector Prime who stopped his sword and knelled, planting the sword within the metal surface of the arena. Optimus looked down at the old Autobot and found that he was glowing an ominous green aura. There came a roar and everyone turned their attentions to Omega Maxima who had spontaneously combusted into flames.

They all watched as she raised her arms, quickly snapping her head up to look at them, her optics a blood thirsty tainted gold, the flames eating at her body peeled away her black and white paint, revealing pure gold and silver in replacement. All the Transformer's jaws dropped at the sight. Omega Maxima rose into the air and levitated 10 feet off the metal arena. She began to spin, the fire around her spreading to create a torrent of inferno. Every Transformer shielded their optics from the heat. But as soon as it started, it ended. They looked up to find a bright light and within it, was Omega Maxima.

Omega's optics were narrowed as she set sights upon Megatron. She pointed at him, raising her arm first, then her hand and finger. Megatron began to panic, but made sure he did not show it.

"You" she growled in a heavenly, yet dangerously demonic voice.

Everyone was surprised by the voice and the Decepticons seemed to cringe noticeably.

"You are Megatron, son of Megatronus Prime, Leader of the Decepticons" she continued.

"Of coarse I am, what is your point?" Megatron growled.

"Prepare to fight, and prepare" she began, transforming her chassis into her Stereo system, which popped out and became the biggest sword any of them had ever seen, even bigger than Vector Prime's and it had a lot thicker of a blade "to die" she finished and charged down at Megatron, letting out a chorusing battle cry.

Megatron yelled and shot his ion cannon in fear, hoping to Primus he would shoot her down. But every shot fired bounced off of her. He yelled in fear as the blinding light that was Omega Maxima gained speed and charged at him with remarkable momentum.

"No!" Megatron roared, shielding himself from his impending doom.


	12. Secrets

_Authors Note: _

_I love this chapter. It makes me laugh so hard every time I read it._

_And start reviewing people -pokes at screen- or else! I will have Megatron squish you with his giant aft...or traumatize you with the horror that is the Twinkie Dance!_

_Mwuahahaha!_

Chapter 11: Secrets

As Omega Maxima made her way to slice open the tyrant that was Megatron, a young Autobot warrior stepped in front, his arms spread open to stop her. Hot Shot stood there in front of the Decepticon, saving him from being dismantled. Omega Maxima slowed down, stopping directly in front of Hot Shot, her bloody golden optics baring into his ice blue ones.

"Why do you interfere, boy?" Omega asked with that angelic but evil voice.

"Because even though Megatron is a killer, and a sickeningly evil and hated Transformer, he has a spark, and all who hold a spark deserve to live" Hot shot told her bravely "Optimus Prime taught me that"

Omega Maxima seemed to look over Hot Shot's shoulder to look at the Autobot leader, then looked back at Hot Shot.

"You realize that if you do not let me kill him now, that the war will rage on and become completely out of control to the point where more lives will be lost than need be, and that what Primus had created will be destroyed?" she asked Hot Shot.

Hot Shot looked back at Optimus who only gave him a gesture that it was up to him to make the decision to let him live or not.

"You are the one man jury, you decide his fate" she pressed.

Hot Shot looked down at the scared circuit-less, Megatron, then back at Omega Maxima.

"Let him live" Hot Shot said firmly.

"As you wish, Hot Shot, but remember, when the time comes, everyone will suffer...but you will suffer most of all" Omega told him before backing off and floating over to Vector Prime, raising her sword and resting it gently on his metal shoulder.

There was a flash of white light and the Autobots found themselves back in their base, and the Decepticons found themselves back in their own. Every Transformer, confused and still in shock at the nightmarish event. Optimus looked around and saw Vector Prime, he quickly walked over.

"Where is Omega?" he asked, worriedly.

Vector Prime turned around and showed him Omega Maxima, back in her black and white paint, passed out in his arms, her optics black and body limp. Optimus Prime knelled before Vector Prime.

"What was that, what secrets do you two hold?" Optimus asked, curiously.

"We hold many secrets, some that most would not believe, others that are just plain unbelievable by all" Vector Prime said simply and stood.

"Vector Prime, I need to know these secrets" Optimus called out to him.

Vector Prime turned to look at him "It is not my choice, or duty, to tell you" he said plainly and walked towards the sleeping quarters hallway.

Optimus watched Vector Prime carry Omega away and then looked at his men, who were in need of repairs, he was glad that ratchet and Red Alert had been in the infirmary while all pit broke loose in the Command Center. He called on them to do repairs and sat down against a wall, sighing deeply and stared at the ceiling, wondering what had happened, and how.

The Decepticons all were shaken up by the events that had followed their leaders plan, which had almost got the Decepticon leader killed and them blasted.

"Lord Megatron" Demolishor started as he looked at his shaking leader "What is the matter?"

"I almost got decommissioned you fool, what do you think is the matter!" he yelled at the tank.

"Sorry" Demolishor said, frightened.

"Repair yourselves" Megatron started and seemed to calm down "and get some rest"

All the Decepticons optics looked up at their leader baffled "Rest?" they asked.

"Yes, rest, now go!" he growled dangerously.

"Yes, sir!" they saluted and ran out of the thrown room.

Megatron sat on his thrown and recollected on the days events, wondering what was really behind Omega Maxima that he seemed to have over looked, seeing as he had just been surprised by the newly found power and trick she had up her sleeve. He grumbled and nodded off, still thinking who was Omega Maxima, really.

After Optimus had been repaired he walked down the sleeping quarters hallway to see Omega Maxima. He opened her door and found Vector Prime sitting on the side of the recharge bed, holding Omega's hand. Optimus cleared his throat.

"Come in" Vector Prime said and slowly slipped Omega's hand from his.

Optimus entered and sat on the other side of Omega's recharge bed, looking at the still sleeping Fembot.

"How is she?" he asked the older Autobot.

"She'll live, don't worry, she's a fighter, there's nothing that can keep her down for long" Vector Prime said with a small smile.

Optimus gave a small smile under his mouth mask, then looked up at the older Transformer.

"Vector Prime, I'm sorry for my actions back there, I am just so confused as to what is really going on, what is beyond what I am seeing" Optimus tried to explain.

"I understand, Optimus" Vector Prime started "we all wonder what is beyond what we see, to see what is in fact, more than meets the eye" he said with a smile "like us to humans, are Omega and myself to you and other Transformers" he said looking into Optimus' optics.

"You speak in riddles, I am trying to understand what they mean" Optimus said still confused.

"You will understand in time" Vector Prime said as he stood "I will tell you this though, Optimus" he started as he headed for the door and looked over at the Autobot leader "Primus was only the beginning" he said and walked out the door.

Optimus stared at the door in confusion, but turned his attention back to the sleeping Omega. He sighed and took her hand in his, he lifted it up and kissed it. He watched as Omega stirred and let her optics come online. She looked over at Optimus and smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine" she said.

Optimus could not help but chuckle.

"You always said that when I would just wake up, you would always be right there waiting to say it" he told her as he remembered the days when he was still a soldier on Cybertron.

Omega smiled and sat up slightly, leaning against the back of the recharge bed.

"Omega, I have to ask" he start but was cut off by Omega's hand on his mouth mask.

"Not right now, Prime" she growled in a fake anger.

"But" he tried to argue but was pushed off the side of the recharge of the bed, yelling in surprise as he did so.

Omega laughed and swung her legs over and jumped off the recharge bed, stretching. She then looked down at Optimus and crouched over him, smiling.

"What did I say about ands, ifs, or buts, not to mention impatience?" she asked him, leaning closer to look into his optics.

Optimus sighed "ands are only to include something positive, ifs are only acceptable if you're included, and buts are for you to get your afts in gear because theirs nothing to include" he said blandly.

"That's right, and impatience?" she asked.

"If you're not patient, I'm going to come back there and kick your afts so hard that it will make you go crippled" he said with a smile.

Omega laughed and fell forward, surprised that he actually remembered. She suddenly realized she was laying on top of Optimus. She blushed.

"That's right, I can't believe you remembered" Omega said, still blushing.

Optimus only smiled and wrapped his arms around Omega, bringing her close to his body. She froze slightly, but eased up a bit and laid down on him fully. Optimus sighed happily and ran his hand down her back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered softly.

"About what?" he asked.

"I thought it was you that came on to me, so I gave in to the kiss and I did not notice him until it was to late, I'm sorry, Optimus" she confessed sadly.

Optimus only lifted her head up by her chin and looked her in the optics. His mouth mask was removed and showed his whole face. Omega smiled and leaned towards him.

"If anyone walks through that door, Primus give them wings on their feet because I'm going to kick their..." she trailed off as she felt his lips on hers.

Omega shut off her optics and deepened the kiss. Optimus turned off his own and enjoyed the feeling of her on top of him and her sweet lips on his, he never knew that her lips would be so, enjoyable. Suddenly the door opened and in popped Hot Shot's head.

"Ah!" Hot Shot yelled and ran away from the room "It burns my optics!"

"Hot Shot, I'm gonna kill you!" Omega roared and booked it out of her room after him.

Optimus sat up and watched the two run. He laughed and stood, walking after them at his own pace. He found the two running around the Command Center, Hot Shot dodging Omega's charges at him and ran for his life to the other end of the room. Omega skidded and switched directions with a pivot of her ped and dashed after him.

"I'll show you to knock on the door first" she started and tackled him to the ground "with your slagin' head!" she growled.

"I'm sorry!" Hot Shot whined "please have mercy, I won't tell anyone"

"Oh sure, not a soul" Omega said, flipping him over and lifting up one of his leg in a uncomfortable position.

"Ah!" Hot Shot yelled in agony "Momma, Momma" he cried and banged a fist on the floor.

Omega stopped and burst into laughter, falling over and rolling onto her back, she held her stomach and energon tears came down her face because she was laughing so hard. She wiped the tears from her eyes but kept laughing.

"You are a crazy aft mother..." he started but was cut off by the fist near his face.

Omega had quit laughing and had an angry look on her face.

"You'd better stop that sentence right there, if you know what's going keep you online" she said threateningly.

"Yes, mom" he squeaked.

"Mom?" Optimus asked, curiously.

"Yeah Optimus, I call her my mom" Hot Shot said and put an arm around Omega's shoulder.

"Take it off before I break it off...son" she growled.

Hot Shot quickly removed his hand. Omega smiled and patted Hot Shot's head.

"Good boy" she said and gave him a stick of energon gum from her other pocket.

"Holy Primus, I haven't had this in forever!" Hot Shot said and shoved the gum into his mouth.

Omega looked at him oddly but then laughed.

"Primus, don't choke" Omega joked.

"What?" Hot Shot said with his mouth full, having complete ignored everything but the gum.

Omega sighed and shook her head "Nothing"

"Impressive Omega, what other goodies do you hoard in your hips?" Optimus asked, not meaning any pun.

Omega's optics went wide "Bad, Autobot Leader, bad!" Omega cried as she took out a old rolled up cybertronian newspaper from her hip and started beating Optimus with it.

"Primus, Omega, what did I do?" Optimus asked trying to shield himself from the painful newspaper.

"You pervert!" Omega then chased Optimus down a hallway.

The rest of the Autobots were left to wonder what Optimus had said to be called a pervert. But quickly shook it off and went back to what they were doing.


	13. Battle For The Right, To Train

Chapter 12: Battle For The Right, To Train

The past few days had been slow going, no sign of any Decepticons, besides Starscream, but he had joined the Autobots for the time being. Optimus was still trying to find out about Vector Prime and Omega Maxima's secret, but each time he did, Omega just pushed him out of the way and gave him the normal 'not yet'. Starscream tried to adapt to the Autobot routine, but sometimes a few Autobots gave him crap, one of these days he was going to tell Omega Maxima and see what happens. Hot Shot was getting lessons from Omega Maxima now, instead of Scavenger. This caused some issues.

"What do you mean, you're teaching him?" Scavenger growled and poked Omega's chest plate.

She glared at him for touching her like that "Exactly as you said, I'm teaching him" Omega threw back and batted his hand away.

"On what grounds?" Scavenger said, getting angry.

"On the grounds that you sleep on, you lazy son of a glitch, all you do is lay around until there's some real action then your wide awake. Hot Shot needs full attention so he can learn better!" Omega retorted.

"You said the same thing about Optimus, but look how good he turned out" Scavenger said gesturing to the current Autobot leader.

"Yeah. Uh huh, sure. Then why is it to me he still can't reach his full potential, the power that is just begging to be released?" Omega asked.

Scavenger glared at Omega, who just glared back in returned "Not my problem" Scavenger mumbled.

Omega raised her metal arms in the air in disbelief "Oh, for the love of Primus, you're hopeless!" Omega roared.

"Shut up, Omega!" Scavenger roared back and raised a fist, shaking it threateningly.

"Oh no you didn't, don't you be threatening me, boy!" Omega growled clenching her fists.

"The both of you, quit fighting!" Hot Shot interrupted.

Scavenger and Omega looked at him with a deadly expression. Hot Shot gulped and slowly hid behind Optimus.

"Hot Shot is right, both of you quit bickering" Optimus said.

"Well, she started it!" Scavenger growled pointing a finger at Omega.

"Your such a sparkling, Scavenger" Omega said rolling her optics and folding her arms over her chassis.

"That's it!" Scavenger yelled and tackled Omega to the floor.

Omega grunted as her back and the metal floor collided. Scavenger pinned her and began to throw punches into Omega's midsection.

"You mother board frager!" Omega growled and threw a punch, connecting with Scavenger's face, sending him to the side.

Omega stood quickly and pounced on Scavenger, throwing as hard of punches as she could, getting pissed off by Scavenger's childish behavior. Dents started to appear in the Autobot trainer's face.

"Is this what you want Scavenger, to duke this little problem out with our fists?" Omega asked "fine with me" she finished and kicked Scavenger right between his metal legs.

The Autobot grunted and tried his best not to scream in pain. Omega stopped and smiled, watching Scavenger roll out from under her and holding his crotch plate.

"Had enough, Scavenger?" Omega asked.

The only reply she got was a squeaky gasp. Omega smiled triumphantly.

"Good" she finished and brushed off her hands. She walked over to Hot Shot and smiled "every male transformers weakness, kick them right in the crotch plate and they are at your mercy" she told him.

Hot Shot gulped as he watched Omega look him up and down with a wicked smile. Omega looked at Optimus and also gave him a exploring gaze, the wicked smile growing. Optimus blushed and put a hand down to cover his crotch plate. Omega laughed.

"You haven't earned a kick there yet, Optimus" Omega said with a wink.

Optimus' face sizzled again. He was glad that he had the faceplate to cover his cheeks so no one could see the warming metal. Omega looked back at Hot Shot.

"Shall we begin your training?" Omega asked.

"Yes, mom" Hot Shot started "Just don't hurt me" he finished.

Omega only laughed, then stopped suddenly. She grabbed Hot Shot by the neck and threw him over her shoulder.

"Ah!" Hot Shot yelled as he flew through the air and ran right smack into Scavenger.

Omega turned around with a smirk and walked over to the two "Time to decipher the difference between pain" she started, cracking her metal knuckles "and sheer agony"

Hot Shot screamed and got up quickly and began running, Scavenger running after him to avoid the wrath of the out of control Ex-leader of the Autobots. Omega ran after them.

"Get back here, cowards. I did not say to run away, stand and fight, take your beatings like men!" she yelled after them and disappeared down a hallway.

Optimus watched the others for a moment, then sighed.

"Oh what has Primus, wroth upon us?" Optimus asked himself.

"A dangerously moody, Fembot" said a raspy voice.

Optimus turned around and found Starscream leaning against a wall.

"Yeah, but she is a useful asset to the team" Optimus started "and very skilled"

"Tell me Optimus, why is she like that?" Starscream asked.

"I don't know for sure, really, I guess that is just how she was made" Optimus suggested.

Starscream pushed himself off the wall and began to walk over to Optimus.

"She is remarkable in battle, especially that little performance a few days ago" Starscream said.

"Yes, I'm still trying to figure out what that was all about, and what she meant by if she let Megatron live, the battle would become out of control and all of what Primus created will be destroyed" Optimus explained.

"Megatron, destroy everything? That idiot couldn't conquer a planet, let alone the universe" Starscream growled.

"An idiot he may be, but he is still dangerous" Optimus told Starscream.

"If you would heed Omega's words, you would know he could not be if he is outmatched. As you saw 5 earth cycles ago, he is a coward, a good for nothing coward, just like Omega said" Starscream told the Autobot leader.

Starscream walked passed Optimus and stopped a few steps in front of him, looking over his shoulder "Now, if you excuse me, I have a interesting show to watch, the match between Omega Maxima vs. Scavenger and Hot Shot. It ought to be good" Starscream said with a smirk and walked down the hallway that Hot Shot and Scavenger retreated down with Omega Maxima chasing after them.

Optimus sighed. Having not much else to do, he turned around and followed after Starscream, also curious to see what would happen between the three. He entered the training area and stood next to Starscream, looking around to find Jetfire, Vector Prime, and Jazz around the room. They all watched the two Autobots in the middle of the training room. Omega standing up straight and smiling, where as Scavenger was glaring at his opponent. Hot Shot stood off to the side, seeing as Omega wanted to fight Scavenger first.

"Hey, Jazz" Omega called, not taking her optics off Scavenger.

"Yeah, Omega?" he asked.

"Would you happen to have any type of rock music, something good to fight to, maybe something along the lines of Papa Roach?" Omega asked him.

"Of coarse I do, girl, they don't call me Jazz for nothin'" Jazz said and turned into his vehicle form, releasing speakers from his roof and the side of his doors, bass cranked up all the way, he played Omega's request.

Omega's smile grew as 'To Be Loved' by Papa Roach boomed through Jazz's speakers. Scavenger only deepened his glare and got into a fighting stance, Omega only stood there smiling.

_Listen up, turn it up and rock it out._

_Party on, I wanna hear ya scream and shout._

"Ready?" Omega asked.

_This is real, real as it gets._

_I came down to get some fucking respect_

"Only when you are" Scavenger retorted.

_Taking it back to a hardcore level._

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal._

"Good" Omega growled expectantly.

_Taking it back to a hardcore level._

_You better be ready, put your pedal to the metal._

Omega smiled wickedly "Begin"

_Go!_

As the song began so did the fight. Scavenger charged at Omega who only stepped out of the way and made him run into a crate, unable to make himself stop immediately from his momentum.

_I want domination,_

_I want your submission._

_I see your not resistin',_

_to this temptation._

Scavenger recovered as he stood from the smashed wreckage of crates and went after Omega again.

_I got one confession,_

_I love deprivation._

_I got a jet black heart, it's all fucked up and it's fallin' apart_.

This time Omega let him collide with her but used his momentum to her advantage as she grabbed him and lifted him up and over her, into the air. She smiled and turned around, grabbing him and slammed him down against the floor.

_I got another confession,_

_I fell to temptation._

_And there is no question,_

_there was some connection._

Omega knelt down to Scavenger, grabbing his arms and bringing them behind his back, making the Autobot cry out in agony.

_I gotta follow my heart,_

_no matter how far._

_I gotta roll the dice,_

_never look back, and never think twice._

Scavenger managed to pull his arms apart and break free of Omega's hold. He quickly rolled over and lifted his legs up and kicked his feet against Omega's chest, sending her flying backwards. Unfortunately for him she landed on her feet, merely crouching and holding herself up with a fist on the floor.

_Take the past, burn it up and let it go,_

_carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know._

_That's the deal, you get no respect,_

_you're gonna get yours, you better watch your fucking neck._

Omega stood up straight and cracked her neck, smiling, waiting for Scavenger to make his move.

_Take the past, burn it up and let it go,_

_carry on, I'm stronger than you'll ever know._

_That's the deal, you get no respect,_

_you're gonna get yours, you better watch your fucking neck._

Scavenger stood and ran at Omega a fist thrown back, ready to punch the Former Autobot Leader. Omega ducked and crouched again, catching Scavenger off guard again by his momentum. She kicked out a leg and dragged it along the floor until it came up behind Scavenger's leg and kicked it out from under him, tripping him and making him fall to the floor. She then pinned him and threw punches right and left against his face, denting it even worse than she had before. The music stopped, but she did not.

"Have you had enough, Scavenger?" Omega asked, wondering if the Autobot was going to give up.

Omega moved back and grabbed him by his neck with one hand, lifting him into the air, chocking noises escaping his metal lips.

"Well have you, punk?" she asked again, shaking him.

Scavenger growled and glared at her. The only response she got was him spitting energon saliva in her face. Omega growled and wiped the liquid from her face with her free hand, then punched Scavenger as hard as she could, sending him flying into a pillar. Omega watched as his body fell to the floor and gave a disappointed look.

"I thought you would put up more of a fight, Scavenger, after all you were the best trainer on Cybertron besides myself, where's your strategies and fighting styles, all your doing is attacking me head on, where's your plan?" Omega asked as she approached him.

His hand quickly darted out and grabbed her ankle "Right here" he mumbled to the ground and lifted his head.

Scavenger yanked on her leg and watched her fall backwards to the ground. He clambered on top of her and began throwing punches of his own. To everyone's confusion Omega was smiling.

"Now we're getting somewhere!" she exclaimed happily.

Before Scavenger could react, Omega flipped him over and got up, grabbing him by his feet. She started to turn in circles, Scavenger rising into the air with each swing. She spun faster and faster until she only had to plant her heels into the floor to spin. She released him and watched him be sent like a bullet into the wall, bashing through it like it was toilet paper and crunched against the pure titanium wall beyond the training area's steel wall.

Everyone looked at the wall in complete awe, staring at the knocked out trainer that was Scavenger, leaning against the metal wall for support. Scavenger groaned in pain, not able to move his body. Omega smirked at the beaten Autobot, then turned her attention to Hot Shot. Hot Shot saw this and yelled for help, running towards the broken wall and ran for his life as he exited through it.

Omega laughed and walked towards the others. The only one not with an expression of shock on his face was Vector Prime who only smiled.

"Well done, Omega, good show" Vector Prime said and hugged her.

Omega smiled and hugged back "Thank you, Vector" she said and pulled away.

"That was some mighty fine fightin'" Jetfire nodded as he looked at Omega.

Omega nodded back. Starscream bowed slightly in respect for her, she merely returned the bow. She looked over at the still shocked Optimus Prime and smiled, walking over. She placed a hand on his faceplate and moved her mouth closer to his audio receptors.

"I suggest you get Ratchet and Red Alert to help Scavenger" she whispered and pulled away, brushing by him as if she had said nothing.

The four male Bots watched Omega leave the room. Optimus told Jazz and Jetfire to go get the medical officers and get some help for the defeated Scavenger. They nodded and left the room. Starscream just stared at the scene of the broken wall, almost shaking at how strong Omega was. 'no Transformer could have had such power, not even Megatron himself' Starscream thought to himself.

"I shall go find the young Hot Shot, he could not have run far" Vector Prime said with a nod of his head and walked out of the room in search of the young Autobot.

Only Optimus and Starscream were left. Starscream looked at Optimus.

"Yes, I agree, she is quite skilled" Starscream began, thinking of what had been said between them just minutes ago, "and very dangerous" he finished gravely and took his leave.

Optimus watched him leave and sighed deeply. He really had no idea the power that his former leader possessed. He only hoped that she did not become, too powerful and have that power go to her head. 'She would probably turn out like Megatron' he thought. Optimus slapped himself for thinking such a thing, it was quite preposterous. He shook his head and took his leave away from the training area and down a few halls to think.


End file.
